


Vin Tanner, This is Your Life

by carolej126, TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Magnificent Seven OW & other AU's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Woolly To The Bone #9 (Neon RainBow Press, 2010)Written by the Mod Squad (otherwise known as Brigitta, Carole, and Teri).Vin's life and character is celebrated.





	1. Josiah Sanchez - ATF

Hello Sisters,

My name is Josiah Sanchez and I was asked to kick off this activity. It is my understanding that I am to share some of my thoughts and feelings on Vin. 

Vin.  What can I say?  I've known Vin for a long time now.  God has never created a more loyal man.  I have seen Vin defend a friend despite the odds or risk to himself.  You can't buy friendship like that.  I consider him family and am not too proud to say I love the kid... and he hates me calling him that but when I first met Vin he was barely out of his teens. 

What sort of man is he?  Vin has a very simply view of life. He takes people for who they are... not _what_ they are. A man doesn't need to earn Vin's respect.  It is given first and then withdrawn if the person is unworthy.  Trust is a different matter altogether.  Vin doesn't trust easily, which is probably why he and Chris have a unique relationship -- I was there the day they met and I can tell you, it was a sight to behold.  Vin and Chris... they just trusted each other.  I like to describe it as - two minds, one soul.

Back to Vin and the way he sees the world.  I think the best way I can illustrate this is by telling you a story that happened only a few weeks ago.  Every month we have to do a psych analysis to ensure we are fit for duty.  I think this one shows a great deal about Vin.

 

**Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road?**

_Vin stormed into Chris’ office brandishing a piece of paper.  “Larabee!”_

_Chris’ pen stilled in his hand and he glanced up calmly.  “Take a seat.”_

_Vin glared._

_Chris pointed to the seat._

_Vin cursed._

_Chris raised his eyebrow._

_Vin snorted and dropped heavily in the chair with an explosion of curses._

_Chris looked to the door and waited._

_Josiah entered._

_Vin spun toward the team psychologist and jabbed a finger in his direction.  “This is crap.”_

_Chris waited._

_Josiah raised his hand for calm.  “Vin, it is a legitimate question used on…”_

_“Why did the chicken cross the road?!  Bull.”  Vin turned and thrust the piece of paper at Chris.  “Look.  Look at it.”_

_Chris accepted the single page, which was part of Vin’s monthly psch. analysis.  There was nothing on the sheet apart from a photo of a chicken near a road and the question, ‘why did the chicken cross the road,’ printed next to it. Chris smirked._

_“You think this is funny?” Vin exploded, rising to his feet._

_“I think it’s funny that a chicken crossing the road has got you in this state,” Chris responded, lifting his gaze to his panting companion._

_Vin opened his mouth._

_Chris smiled._

_Vin snorted and fell into the chair again.  “Damn you, Larabee.”_

_Josiah patted Vin’s shoulder.  “I know you’re sick of these things, Vin, but it is a requirement if we want to keep operating.  Just answer the question and…”_

_“Can’t believe this,” Vin muttered, shaking his head.  “What idiot thought this was a valid question?”_

_“Believe it or not, the answer can be very informative.”_

_Vin snorted._

_“Different people answer in different ways.”_

_“So if I was Bill Clinton I’d respond with ‘I did not cross the road with THAT chicken. What is your definition of chicken?’”_

_Chris and Josiah exploded with laughter.  Vin shook his head.  “This is ridiculous.”_

_Buck bounded into the office beaming.  “What’s going on in here? You telling dirty jokes, Vin?”_

_Vin sighed in exasperation._

_“Boys!  Vin’s tellin’ dirty jokes,” Buck announced._

_“Buck,” Chris warned, but it was too late.  Ezra led Nathan and J.D. into the office, all three looking amused._

_“Hail, hail the gang’s all here,” Vin muttered._

_“What’s going on?” J.D. asked._

_“Crap,” Vin responded._

_Buck picked up the sheet with the photo of the chicken.  “Ohhh.  Yeah, I remember doing this one.”_

_Vin pursed his lips.  “What did you write, Bucklin?  To get to the rooster on the other side and dance the night away?”_

_Buck winked.  “Nope.  I wrote, ‘Did the chicken cross the road? Did he cross it with a toad? Yes, the chicken crossed the road, but why it crossed I've not been told.”_

_Vin chuckled.  “Sounds like Dr. Seuss.”_

_“My favourite author,” Buck stated, sitting on the edge of Chris’ desk._

_“My favourite author is Ernest Hemmingway,” Ezra commented thoughtfully._

_“What do you think his response would be?” Vin asked._

_Ezra tilted his head to the side.  “To die in the rain. Alone.”_

_“Oh, that’s deep, Ez,” Buck stated, rolling his eyes.  “So, what about you?  Why did the chicken cross the road?”_

_“I would want it verified that it is indeed a chicken.  For it is in the nature of chickens to cross the road so this question is pointless if it is truly a chicken. On the other hand, if it is a facsimile sent to test us, then surely we must ask, did the chicken really cross the road, or did the road move beneath the chicken?”_

_“For God’s sake, Ezra,” Buck laughed.  “Josiah? Why did the chicken cross the road?”_

_“The point is for Vin to…”  The others stared at him.  “Okay.  The  problem we have here is that this chicken must realize it has to first deal with the roblem on 'THIS' side of the road  before it goes after the problem on the 'OTHER SIDE' of the road. What we need to do is help him realize he is engaging in avoidance tactics rather than taking on his 'CURRENT' problem before adding 'NEW' problems.”_

_“Dr. Phil eat your heart out,” J.D. giggled._

_“You referring to me, Preacher?” Vin demanded._

_Josiah grinned.  “If the shoe fits.”_

_“Hey, I got one,” Buck cried.  “Colonel Sanders, why did the chicken cross the road?  Colonel Sanders  - Did I miss one?”_

_Vin smirked and looked at Chris who was sitting back in his chair.  “Alright, Solomon.  What have you got to say about this damn chicken wanting to cross the road?”_

_Chris shrugged.  “Can’t remember exactly what I wrote when I answered that question last week.  Something like, ‘it is unimportant why the chicken crossed the road. We just want to know if the chicken is on our side, or not. The chicken is either against us, or for us. If he’s for us, he’s welcome on our side of the road.  If he’s against us, he isn’t going to make it across the road, I promise you that.”_

_Vin burst out laughing.  “You’re kidding.  You really wrote that?”_

_Chris smiled.  “You have a problem with my logic, Tanner?”_

_“No.”  Vin watched J.D. pick up the photo and study it intently.  “Kid?”_

_“Well, if you look at this image carefully, on the left  you can clearly see the frosting indicating it is an enlarged satellite image of a chicken that has been pasted onto a second picture of a road and...”  He paused when everyone exchanged smiles.  “All I’m saying is that this isn’t a picture of a chicken about to cross the road but is actually a computer generated…”_

_Buck snatched the picture from his fingers.  “Next!”_

_Vin eyed J.D.  “Bill Gates.  What would he say, J.D.?”_

_Dunne smiled.  “Probably something like, ‘I have just released eChicken, which will not only cross roads, but will lay eggs, file your important documents, and balance your chick book.”_

_Vin sighed.  “Nettie would say something like, ‘in my day we didn't ask why the chicken crossed the road.  Somebody told us the chicken crossed the road, and that was good enough.’”_

_“The point is, Vin, what do you say?” Josiah pointed out gently, retrieving the sheet from Buck, placing it on Chris’ desk in front of Vin and passing his friend a pen._

_Vin nodded, stared at the sheet thoughtfully for a few moments and then wrote his answer in crude, but recognisable letters.  He handed the page to Josiah._

_Chris rose and leaned over to get a look.  The others crowded around Josiah. Smiles danced onto the faces of all of the men.  Chris winked at Vin.  The answer was so typically Vin._

_Josiah nodded and read Vin’s answer aloud to all._

_“To get the other side of the damn road.”_  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

While the rest of us were looking for reasons for the chicken to be crossing, Vin saw the most logical and rational answer. 

I hope this has given you an insight into my insights into Vin. 

 

**Josiah Sanchez**

“Money is like manure… only good for sharing”


	2. Buck Wilmington

Howdy Darlin's,

Buck "The Stud" Wilmington here to share a few choice tidbits on your favorite sharpshooter and mine, Vin Tanner.

I told Junior that I was going to be sharing all the dirt with you fine ladies and the boy turned redder than a cherry.  Not sure what it is about you ladies that gets that boy all in a dither.  I figure he is just too young to enjoy the finer things in life, like a woman of experience.

Say hi to the ladies, Junior.  He's been hanging around my desk all day just waiting to see what I might be planning to tell you.

Anyway, I thought I would share the time Vin and I were suppose to go out on a double date, with sisters.  Well, Vin was all for it until he found out that it was twins. Not that the girls we were dating were twins, Vin's date _was_ the twins. _They do everything together if you get my drift._

Okay Darlin's, it's just you and me now. Junior headed toward the gym, muttering something. I'm sure it was all highly complimentary.

Now for _the rest of the story…_

We were out at Chris's ranch and I was just pulling Vin's leg. In reality, I was the one dating the twins. I had set Junior up with their baby sister, a sweet little thing, but before I could tell him I was just joshing him, he had hightailed it out to the barn, saddled Peso and took off into the mountains.  Boy has a shy streak a mile wide.  Didn't see hide nor hair of him until in the office the following Monday.  Now I would have been feeling a mite guilty, but ol' Junior's more at peace in the mountain than most any place on earth. 

I thought Chris was gonna bust a gut though, he was laughing so hard at Junior's retreat.  It was a sight to see... Chris laughing that is.  I have Vin to thank for that.

There was a time I never thought I would see Chris laugh again.  The first time was after the accident.  When he lost Sarah and Adam, the life just drained out of the man. Then Vin Tanner joined the team and I watched Chris start to live again.  Then there was the time we thought we lost Vin and Chris went back to just existing. Oh he thought he was putting on a good show for the rest of the team but for Chris everything stopped when Vin just up and disappeared without a trace.  We came home and life went on, but the light was out of Chris's eyes.

I thanked the good Lord above that he brought Vin back to us, and with Vin came the laughter.  You know, a lot of folks figure I'm jealous of Junior. They figure he stole my best friend from me when in reality, Vin gave him back. 

But that's the past and ol' Buck doesn't believe in living in the past.  Too many lovely ladies out there, like yourselves, yet to meet.   So if you'd like to talk just send a message to [Wilmington.B@atf.gov](http://us.mc1125.mail.yahoo.com/mc/compose?to=Wilmington.B@atf.gov).  I figure we have about an hour before Junior shows up or convinces JD to crash my computer.   I do know of a nice private chat room if a few of you sweet things would be interested.

**Very Special Agent,**

**Buck Wilmington**


	3. J. D. Dunne

Hi everyone

The boys and I are back from our latest bust.  It was incredible.  If I can get it unclassified I’ll tell you all about it later. Oh, this is J.D.

When I was asked to share my thoughts on Vin,  I wasn't sure where to start.  How do you put into words something you just kinda 'feel' deep down inside?

I've learned a lot from Vin, especially in the OW (Yep, that whole multi-reality thing is confusing.  I’m sure Josiah would be happy to explain it to you if you have a day or two. Today I'm going to talk about the OW).

Vin has taught me the value of patience and of studying people.  Of listening and watching what is happening around me before opening my mouth or acting.  Okay, it is something I'm still getting the hang of. 

I think the one incident that stands out for me was the day I was guarding Lucus James and the mob came to break him out.  They were normal town's people and it wouldn't have been right to hurt any of them and... okay,  I was really scared. I really didn't know how to deal with it.  If they had been 'baddies' I could have just shot them but they weren't.  I'm not sure what would have happened if Vin hadn't turned up when he did.  The amazing thing is, Vin was so calm.  And he didn't make me look like a fool.  He called me sheriff.  Not in a joking way like Buck and Ezra had earlier in the day -- I know they didn't mean anything by it, but at the time, earning respect was really important to me.  Vin showed that.  He stood with me and I've learned that that says a lot about a man... if he's willing to stand with you.  

I remember the day that Eli Joe sent Yates to impersonate a marshal.  When they were taking Vin out of town he sat there so proud.  I would have been yelling my head off, but he just sat there.  Maybe because he knew what Chris' plan was, but still. 

Vin is the sort of man you want on your side and who you know you can count on no matter what.  Vin will also do whatever is needed and he has a really strong sense of justice... well, that is what Ezra calls it.

What a lot of people don't know is that Vin has a really wicked sense of humor.  He loves to play practical jokes.  He's the only person I know... well, maybe apart from Buck... who can get away with putting a frog in Chris' milk.   

I'm not sure what else to say.  If you have any questions, I'll be online for a little while.

 

**Agent J.D. Dunne**


	4. Nettie Wells

Vin Tanner.

I’ve heard him described as many things, called many names.  Most of them don’t bear repeating.  But those kinds of comments always come from the people who only see with their eyes instead of their hearts. 

I knew right from the start what kind of a man Vin was. 

He’s a gentleman.  I knew that well before he offered me his arm, and escorted me down the boardwalk and to the hotel.  It was just something I could see in his face, his way of talking to me.  

He’s a man who’s quiet until there’s something to be said.  And when he speaks, those around him better take note. 

He’s a loyal man.  Stands by his friends.  Stands in front of his friends, if needed. 

He’s a man who’s found a home and a family when he’d given up on having either of them.     

He’s a survivor.  Never gives up, never gives in. 

He’s a man who feels things deeply, takes things to heart.  Forgives easily, defends quickly.  He’s grateful for all he’s got.  

He’s a protector.  Takes on the cause of the innocent, because he knows what it’s like to be accused of something he hasn’t done. 

He’s a man of honor.  His word is his pledge.

He’s a giver.  A man who sees your needs and takes it upon himself to fill them. 

He’s a man who strives to be a “Tanner,” and to make his ma proud.  And succeeds. 

Maybe someday I’ll tell him that he reminds me of my youngest son.  Or what my son might have become had he lived more than those few years. 

He’s a man that I’d be proud to call my son.

 

**Nettie Wells**

rancher


	5. Nathan Jackson

Good Day,

Hello ladies. I should probably introduce myself.  My name is Nathan Jackson and my main job is to see to the health and well-being of the group of men known as the Magnificent Seven.  Not an easy job but rewarding.

Over the years I have gone from being a simple “healer” to a “Medic” and can even put an “M.D.” behind my name at times.  I have watched the advances in the medical field over the years and have seen the profession go full circle, back to the healing herbs once taught to me by Native American medicine men.  Trust me, with this group I need all the knowledge I can get. But enough about me, this is Vin's celebration and I'm here to share a bit about the Vin Tanner I know. 

Vin is a man of action.  When others stand back and try not to get involved, Vin will be the first one to step into the fray and while I might criticize him for taking unnecessary risks, well, I can't fault him for his convictions. 

Vin has always stood on the side of justice even if it wasn't the popular choice.  I once saw him take a huge risk to save a man he didn't know. He was willing to go up against tremendous odds just to do what he felt was right.  Some saw only the color of the man's skin, but not Vin.  He saw a man being judged unfairly and was willing to take a stand. For that I thank him.

Vin is a man of determination.  I have seen him walk a mile, through the woods, carrying a man almost twice his size to a find help.  Injuries that would down other men, Vin shakes off with his customary, “I's fine.”  

Much of what I've learned I owe to Vin Tanner and the wonderful fanfiction writers who help keep us riding year after year.  While I might be thankful for the experience you have helped me gain over years, I'm not sure Vin would say the same.

I spent some time digging through Vin's medical records and the statistics were startling. 

In the past 10 years Vin has had concussions, been knocked unconscious or had a bullet graze his head numerous times, and not to mention the serious beatings.  He has been shot, stabbed and blown up.  Vin has had broken arms and legs, cracked or broken ribs, and dislocations more than I care to remember.  He has been strangled, fallen from extreme heights and even came close to drowning a time or two.  This does not account for the times he has been sick, poisoned, suffered amnesia or simply been hung-over.  That might explain why he breaks out in hives when he hears that a certain few have written a new story.

Come to think of it, I should probably go check and see how he is surviving his latest injuries.  Plus the fact that he's still a touch congested from the cold he caught while gallivanting through the woods half naked.  Shame on you ladies.  So if you give me a few minutes I'll be right back.  I need to place an order for some medical supplies that have run low.  So while I'm online I would be happy to answer a few questions or just chat.  Of course I am bound by doctor/patient confidentiality so I hope you'll understand if I can't go into any details on Vin or the other members of the team. 

Yours,

 

**Nathan Jackson**

**Team Medic**


	6. Chris Larabee

Hello Ladies,  

I understand I'm supposed to share my thoughts on Vin.  Well, Vin Tanner...  excuse me a moment.

 _What now, Nathan . . . he what? . . . You tell that stubborn mule that if he's healthy enough to be out of bed then I expect him at work, not climbing some tree to get a cat down . . .  YES, that's an order and I want him in my office in ninety minutes._  

Now where was I?  Oh yes.   VIN TANNER IS A ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS.

Sorry about that ladies, I guess I should apologize for my language, but no matter what reality we happen to be in, well Vin has a way of pushing my buttons. 

Now don't get me wrong, that isn't always a bad thing.  Sometimes 'buttons' need pushing...

If I think way back, into my past, I can still recall the man I once was, the man who walked into a saloon in Four Corners wanting nothing more than to be left alone with a bottle of rotgut whiskey to drown my memories in.  I didn't care about anyone, let alone myself.  I didn't need anyone to watch my back... Hell, I didn't _want_ anyone watching it.  Oh I knew Buck was following me from town to town, but it didn't matter.  He'd probably tell you I had a death wish, and maybe I did. I just didn't care about anything or anyone for a long time after Sarah and Adam's death.  

If that shot hadn't broken my bottle I might never have gone out to see what the ruckus was all about.  I would have just sat there and drowned my sorrows.  As I walked through the saloon with bullets ricocheting all around I'm sure folks thought I was fearless.  It was more a case of not caring if I lived or died.  I stepped out onto the boardwalk and watched as they drove some colored man toward the cemetery to hang. (Sorry Nathan, but that's all you were to me at the time.) Watched as Mary made a stand and the rest of the town just turned their backs and did noting, just like me.

Now some folks like to think it was a feeling or a connection that Vin and I had from the start, I don't rightly know and don't care.  What I do know is that I watched a man take a stand that day.  I watched the man I now know to be Vin Tanner put down his broom and take up a gun while all those around him did nothing.  Our eyes met and in Vin's determined gaze I saw what he believed in: the value of a human life and in justice for all men.  Our eyes did meet across that dusty street that day and I felt something inside me break open, and I think Vin saw something in me that had been dead for a long time.  He didn't see the gunfighter, but the man I use to be... the one I could be again.

Folks will tell you that on that day two strangers banded together to save Nathan Jackson, that two souls met and became one.

I don't know about the one soul thing, but what I know to be a fact is on that day in the middle of a dusty street in Four Corners, Vin Tanner saved my life.  He made me feel again and he made me care, and for that I will be eternally grateful.

Now, I have about an hour before that no good, pain in the ass, Tanner, arrives so if you ladies have any questions I'll be happy to answer them. Baring they are not a threat to national security or a danger to the safety of this team. 

**Christopher Larabee**


	7. Judge Orin Travis

Dear Ladies,

My name is Orin Travis and I hope you don't mind if an old man stops in to reminisce for a while. I was in town visiting my daughter-in-law, Mary and grandson, Billy today and they told me about your get together.  Mary said she had been invited to share a few words on that young man, Vin Tanner. She has assured me that you would not mind if I too shared my thoughts on Vin.

I first formally met Mr. Tanner when I offered him, along with Larabee and the others, a job protecting the town of Four Corners but I knew of him before that.  I received a copy of Mary's newspaper and needless to say was a bit worried when I read that “Notorious Gunslinger Chris Larabee” had shot up the town.  I did correspond with Mary and received the whole story of how Chris and a young man by name of Vin Tanner faced down a gang of liquored up cowboys aimed on a hanging.  Well, Larabee I had heard of.  A sad story that was too, but Tanner, well that was a new name.  All Mary knew was that he had worked at a store in town for about a week..  Mary seemed to trust him, and he had helped to save Nathan Jackson's life..  Nathan being the closest thing to a doctor that the town had, well Mary was willing to give Tanner a chance.  Needless to say, I put my clerk on it immediately. 

Now the question I'm sure that you have all been wondering, did I know that Vin Tanner had a bounty on his head?  Yes, I did!  I'd come to town to arrest the man and then what's the first thing that happens.... Larabee backs me in a showdown with a murderer and who is right there backing him up but Tanner.

It wasn't long before I found out that this group of misfits had been out protecting an Indian village.  A more mismatched group you'd never see. So I decided to hold off and get a feel for young Tanner myself.  Hired myself a young sheriff and threw Standish in jail.  Now that was fun, but this here letter is about Vin so that little tale will have to wait. 

Well, I know that you ladies know the story as well as I do.  Lucas James escaped and in the process I got myself shot.  Who's there to help but Larabee and Tanner, not to mention that motley crew they'd collected.  Man does a lot of thinking when he has just come close to meeting his maker. What I figured out while lying in that bed was that not one of those men was what they appeared to be on the outside.  There was a lot more to each and every one.

So, did I know Vin Tanner was a wanted man?  Hell yes!  Would I trust him to protect my family, Mary who was like a daughter and my young grandson, Billy?  Damn Straight!  I can't think of a more honest, trustworthy, caring, loyal or brave man to entrust with the safety of my family and I'm proud to call him friend.

Thanks for letting an old man ramble,

 

**Judge Orin Travis**


	8. Mary Travis

There are times that I’m torn.  As a newspaper publisher, I pride myself in reporting the news, and what could be more newsworthy than a peacekeeper who’s a wanted man himself? 

But then I’m reminded that Vin Tanner is much more than a man with a bounty on his head.

I’ve seen him do some amazing things.  I’ve seen him:  

Step out into a dusty street, rifle in hand, in defense of a man he doesn’t know. 

Join with six other men to help defend an Indian village against a group of renegade soldiers. 

Agree to stay on in Four Corners at the request of my father, knowing full well that a wanted man is safer on the run, and away from civilization.

Assist a group of working girls escape from their abusive owner. 

Look for a lost child – my own son - and find him. 

Protect Nettie Wells and her property from an unscrupulous man. 

Defend Chanu against the suspicions of not only the town, but his own friends. 

Search for Chris Larabee - and find him - despite the odds. 

Return to Four Corners when needed, despite being forced to leave by the new marshal in town. 

Forgive Chris Larabee when the gunslinger was forced to kill the only man who could have cleared his name. 

Support Josiah when he was suspected of murder, and help with the investigation until the real murderer was found. 

Insist on finding out the truth about Ella Gaines, and tell Chris that truth despite the consequences.

I could go on and on, but I won’t.  You all know what kind of a man Vin is.  Yes, he is a wanted man.  But that’s in the past, and in the West, the past isn’t what makes a man.  It's what you are _now_ , and right now, Vin Tanner is a man I'm proud to call not only a peacekeeper, but also my friend.   

 

**Mary Travis**

**owner of the Clarion News**


	9. Ezra P. Standish

Good Evening Ladies, 

I must apologize for my late arrival.  I am still recuperating from a rather arduous trip this past weekend, but I would be remiss if I did not offer some insight into my friend, Vin Tanner.  Friend, that is a term I never thought to use.  I have had acquaintances and associates but never before a true friend.  And that is what Vin Tanner is to me, no matter the situation or the AU.    Yes, I said AU.  While I’m sure Josiah could explain how that concept works, all that really matters is that be it the OW, ATF, SW, or Em7 Universe I can depend on Vin to be there, and by watching him I know the man I want to be.

I was asked just the other day what I had learned from Mr. Tanner and it made me smile.  I came to the realization that it was not Vin Tanner, the bounty hunter, or Vin Tanner, the Sharpshooter, or even Vin Tanner of Em7 fame who had taught me the most.  No, it was young Master Tanner of LB fame who has most enriched my life.

My upbringing was unconventional to say the least, I was not allowed the luxury of ‘getting dirty’ or experiencing the so called “normal” activities of childhood.  Thanks to my nephew, Vin I have experienced the joy of a filled stocking on Christmas morning, receiving that special candy laden valentine, decorating and then hunting Easter eggs, watching in wonder as fireworks explode in the sky, dressing up in costume to go door to door for candy, or simply making mud pies. 

To Master Tanner my past exploits matter none and my heart swells to the point of breaking when he greets my very arrival as a special occasion. Young Vin gives his love freely, without reservation. 

So, while I love, like a brother, Vin Tanner the man, I shall always be grateful to Master Tanner, the child who helped me see anew the wonders of life and to realize that no matter how dark our past, the future lays before us, an empty canvas, just waiting to see what picture we choose to paint. 

**Yours sincerely,**

**Ezra. P. Standish**


End file.
